Many electronic games allow users (“players”) to control simulated or “virtual” individuals or characters that are represented by graphical depictions on the screen of a computer, television or portable hand-held game device. Some electronic or computer games can be played on an ordinary home computer, while others are typically played on a dedicated game device. A game device may include, in addition to computer-like processors, memory, etc., a display screen and one or more buttons, joysticks or similar controls for user input. Some game devices have a form resembling a desktop computer or similar electronic equipment and can be connected to a television set to utilize the television screen as an output device. Portable hand-held game devices have built-in or integral displays, such as touch-screen displays. In some games, the characters have simulated strengths and weaknesses and can battle each other or perform other simulated tasks.
Remote data connectivity is a common feature in electronic gaming. Some game systems can communicate with each other via the Internet, a wireless local-area network, or a wireless personal-area network. For example, in some instances a user can wirelessly transfer a character from the user's larger computer-like game device to the user's portable hand-held game device. Also, for example, via an Internet connection each of several players (users), who may be located anywhere in the world where Internet access is available, can have their characters battle or interact with each other in other ways. Players can also download characters or other elements used in a game from a Web site to their hand-held game devices, computers, etc.
Electronic toys or games that simulate the care or nurturing of a pet or other creature are known. Some games feature a keychain-fob-sized game device having a display screen on which a graphical representation of the pet is depicted. The device can, for example, indicate to the user that the pet is happy, hungry, sick, in need of exercise, etc. In response, the user can press buttons to represent the acts of feeding the pet, taking the pet outdoors for exercise, cleaning up the pet's waste, disciplining the pet for bad behavior, praising the pet for good behavior, etc. If the user presses appropriate buttons in response to corresponding conditions indicated on the display, the device responds by indicating to the user that the pet is happy and healthy. Similar “virtual pet games” can be played on-line, i.e., via Internet web sites, using a personal computer. Some web sites provide characters that users can download to their computers.